


One Shot (Please Don't be a Ghoul)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [56]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Oneshot AU, Prompt Fic, oneshot Kaneki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: CHIMERIC-CIVETTA:What about a scenario of One Shot's Kaneki meeting Amon? Let's pretend that Amon was Shinoharas partner or smth.





	One Shot (Please Don't be a Ghoul)

The Binge Eater case was sweeping the 20th ward and putting severe pressure on the CCG. At least a dozen investigators had been lost. Amon’s office was in absolute chaos.   
  
They were grasping at straws. They’d even begun investigating all the local coffee shops, hunting for the “8 People Eater”.   
  
Shinohara suspected it was a teenage boy, based on the fact that mostly women were being eaten. It seemed like a shaky assumption, however Amon had never really understood the mindset that accompanied opposite sex attraction so he could be wrong ( _he tried not to think about the obsessive anger Shinohara had developed ever since his daughter died or the wild accusations he’d make after days without sleep_ ).   
  
Since Amon was still green ( _a fresh academy graduate too keen to be trusted on high profile cases_ ), he had been set on coffee shop duty. While other investigators came and went, Amon just looked around the city all day, sipping coffee and thinking.   
  
It was boring.   
  
Still, he’d learned a thing or two about Shinohara’s laws of ‘observing’. He’d found a couple possible ghouls in the seedier parts of town. However, today was the first time he’d found one working as a waiter.   
  
Shinohara had been the one to direct him to Anteiku. He’d been staking the place out for awhile ( _and he was coming back soon…Amon wasn’t sure if he really wanted him to yet, though_ ) and was pretty sure that the black haired waiter was suspicious. Amon had to agree.   
  
Really, what kind of mild-mannered waiter was that ripped?   
  
It was difficult to see past the apron and loose-fitting shirts, but Amon had accidentally spilt some coffee on the potential ghoul not even an hour before. It had been a sizeable amount and he hadn’t been wearing his apron.   
  
That wet shirt had stuck to his body like glue.   
  
The waiter’s abdominal muscles were as defined as Amon’s, if not moreso. His arms were, upon a second glance, like knotted ropes. When the potential ghoul caught him looking, he’d pasted a smile on his deceptively soft face and said he played  _ **squash**_.   
  
That was clearly a lie. A humungous ridiculous lie that Amon had told the waiter about himself to explain his own massive muscles ( _the guy had a telling smirk on his face that was unsettling in its appeal_ ).   
  
Why was he always attracted to the ghouls? At this point, Amon being into someone was almost enough for the CCG to drag them away to Cochlea.   
  
Now, Amon was reclining in his seat and watching the ~~almost-definitely-a-ghoul~~ attractive man sip coffee on his break and struggle to eat a sandwich.  
  
Amon sighed and called Shinohara.

* * *

It was almost purely a coincidence that Shinohara and Amon ran into the waiter, who called himself Kaneki, again at another coffee shop. While they weren’t exactly stalking him, they had asked around about him locally. The ruse was that Amon wanted to ask him out but didn’t want to do it at his workplace.   
  
It had been surprisingly effective.   
  
Apparently, Kaneki was rather fond of strong men. There were rumours about him and some underground fighting ring that Amon was trying  _ **very hard**_  not to think about.   
  
Sometimes Shinohara caught Amon’s gaze drifting and looked a little  _ **too much**_ like he wanted to murder him. Amon wanted to kill ghouls just as much as the next person ( _maybe a bit less than Shinohara_ ), but he was also only 19. He got distracted. It didn’t stop him from doing his duty.   
  
He’d killed the last ghoul that tried to seduce him, after all ( _he still had nightmares_ ).   
  
Kaneki had greeted them, seemingly worry-free, and allowed them to sit down. He had watched Amon with hooded eyes as he sipped his coffee and allowed Shinohara to make small talk.  
  
“So Kane-yan,”  
  
Shinohara finally began the interrogation ( _Amon was deeply grateful to have Kaneki’s heavy gaze finally move off of him and his sweaty hands_ ),   
  
“My job is actually investigating ghouls.”  
  
Kaneki’s arm muscles flexed and relaxed quickly. He smiled, tight-lipped, and responded with,   
  
“You gather information at cafes? That’s like this PI in a novel I’ve been reading.”  
  
Shinohara’s eye twitched ( _most ghouls were illiterate, suggesting that they may be wrong about this one_ ). However, he signalled Amon to explain further for him ( _meaning he wanted to dedicate himself wholly to observing…shit_ ).   
  
“Ah…rather than that, we watch people.”  
  
Amon said haltingly, embarrassed that he was outing his previous lie of playing squash,  
  
“Ghouls have negative reactions to food and will often vomit it out later. It’s not quite like people would - for instance, that lady over there looks unhappy, but she actually just bit her tongue.”   
  
Kaneki’s eyes flashed with interest and he too observed the woman. Subconsciously, he mimicked the movement of her teeth and tongue with his own. It was terribly distracting ( _suspicious! He meant suspicious!_ ).   
  
“What made the both of you become investigators?”  
  
Kaneki asked, not taking his eyes off of the woman,   
  
“I mean…it seems like a  _ **dangerous**_  job.”  
  
A subtle threat lay in that one word. The emphasis placed on it seemingly dissipated though when Kaneki smiled at them, finally refocusing on his company. Amon mulled over his own answer ( _it wasn’t a topic he enjoyed discussing_ ) as Shinohara’s mouth took on a dangerous slant.   
  
Throughout Shinohara’s rant about monstrous ghouls and their slaughter of his young child, Amon watched Kaneki’s face for any hints of sympathy. While he seemed truly alarmed and angered that a ghoul would eat a child, the statement that,   
  
“Trash that destroy the lives of others should be destroyed.”  
  
Resonated with him more than it should. Kaneki’s face, in that moment, had the blank fury of a murderer. He hid it quickly, but it was undeniably there.  
  
Sensing that their mark was about to flee, Shinohara quickly moved onto offering Kaneki food without allowing Amon to interrupt or interfere. He was caught up in the hunt now. Amon hated this part the most - when he wasn’t sure if someone was a ghoul, when he was still on the fence about attacking them and had to watch them suffer an investigator’s heavy hand. 

His superiors said it was his greatest failing. It made him want to cut out the part of himself that could ever confuse a ghoul with a human. It also made him wish that each and every ghoul he met was  _ **actually**_  human.  
  
So that he wouldn’t be such an idiot, y’know?  
  
But Kaneki couldn’t eat the sandwich. He vomited on the table and glared at them with the focus of a predator. Amon’s hands curled into fists and he prepared himself for a fight…  
  
However, Shinohara let him go.  
  
Said that Kaneki would  _ **come to him**_.  
  
Amon hoped he wouldn’t ( _and hated himself all the more for it_ ). 

* * *

Amon stumbled onto the field of battle right in the middle of it. Shinohara hadn’t bothered to call him, but Amon was nothing if not dedicated. He’d followed his superior for quite some time and had only lost him on the subway.  
  
He arrived right on time to see Kaneki take a hostage and watch Shinohara willingly sacrifice her. It froze him in place. He didn’t even twitch when Kaneki mockingly said,   
  
“Who’s the trash now, huh?”  
  
He remained frozen when the girl attacked his partner, exposing herself as a ghoul, much to the surprise of everyone there ( _her school uniform telling Amon the CCG needed to rework their stereotypes of ghouls_ ). He finally began to rush forward when Kaneki’s fist punched into Shinohara’s stomach like a hot knife through butter while he murmured,   
  
“I shall take your life with utmost respect.”  
  
Like a character in a fucking shonen manga ( _he tried to block out the following “it’d be nice if you could meet your daughter, hm?” because that…that felt too real_ ).   
  
Amon threw himself into the thick of things, landing a punch on Kaneki’s face and a kick on the girl’s torso before he was thrown to the ground. He struggled, lashing out as the girl smirked and Kaneki sighed in exasperation, pulling his mask back down over his face.   
  
“Mind leaving this one to me, Touka?”  
  
His voice came out muffled and emotionless from underneath the mask. The girl looked at him and huffed,   
  
“I said old man meat meat is the worst and I meant it. I prefer women, anyway.”  
  
A blindfold was pulled out of Kaneki’s back pocket and tied around Amon’s eyes as he continued to fight ( _”as long as you have arms and legs, you must continue to do an investigator’s work!”_ ). Darkness descended and pain blossomed in Amon’s chest.   
  
Through it all, he heard one last thing:  
  
“Too bad you saw my face…I kindof liked you.”


End file.
